Final Fantasy I: Beyond the Legend
by Xifos
Summary: The legend is vague. It tells nothing, save the Light Warriors' deeds. There are so many questions left unanswered, so many beautiful truths buried in time. This story is the full account of what happened; this is beyond the legend.
1. Disclaimer/Author's Notes

Disclaimer:  
  
All characters, places, concepts, most names, and the original storyline are copyrighted by Square.  
  
The link to my web site on this page is entirely for the benefit of the reader, not my own. I did this to avoid having to verbally explain the boundaries of the territories in my story, since that would take a needlessly long time and would irritate both me and the reader.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
There are many major countries in the world: Coneria, Provoka, Crescent Lake, Melmond, Onrac, Lefein, Gaia, and those of the Elves, Dark Elves, Dwarves, and Dragons. To see what country or race owns what land, go to:  
  
www.geocities.com/the_eternal_soup_cracker  
  
The locations of the other towns and villages that are (or will be, depending on when you read this) in my story will be described, so there is no need for me to include them in my picture.  
  
Well, please review my story, and thanks for reading. -Soup Cracker 


	2. Introduction

"The world is veiled in  
darkness. The wind stops,  
the sea is wild,  
and the earth begins to rot.  
The people wait,  
their only hope, a prophecy...  
  
'When the world is in darkness  
Four Warriors will come...'  
  
After a long journey, four  
young warriors arrive,  
each holding an Orb."  
  
  
  
So the legend begins. As it continues, this tale tells of how the Light Warriors came with the Orbs of Light, saved the monster-infested world one piece at a time, and so forth. But who were they, these warriors of legend? Some envision them as stone-faced, fearless heroes, who fought in the name of true justice. Nonetheless, they were not. They were mortals as you or I. True, the Orbs distinguished them from the rest for their purity, but this did not make them superior in any supernatural way.  
  
And what of the towns? The legend speaks only of a few of them scattered across the world, desperately fighting off the vicious monsters that plagues them and the rest of the world. Was mankind so young at this time? No. These cities were the capitals of entire countries. Also, some may presume from the story that they were all at peace with each other, all of them struggling to save humanity from the rising darkness. This is not at all true; it is yet another common assumption drawn from the legend. In actuality, the darkness actually invigorated the constantly warring countries, causing much, much more blood to be spilled upon the dying plains of this planet than before.  
  
But this is not yet another copy of the legend, vague and unclear on these events. Nor does this contain the beliefs of man. This is the true story of the Light Warriors and their deeds.  
  
This is beyond the legend. 


	3. Prologue

Rage...pure, unyielding rage was their fate.  
  
They had killed his people...all of them, save a meager few. Why? For their farmland. They had been slaughtered: the young and the old, the women and the children...everyone. He had come home from a long journey to make peace with these humans, and this was what he received in return!?  
  
Even now, they laughed at him from beneath. There he was, a mere boy on a ledge against an army of two or three thousand in the valley below. And he intended to battle them?  
  
Oh, but he did. He did for the unbearable pain his people had taken. He did for the children screaming in agony at the ruthless blades of these...disgusting men. He did for the babies that had tasted but a few sweet months of life and lost it in bloody chaos. He did for his beloved parents, who had but a few moments ago given their lives for him. The boy, captivated by anger, could think of nothing more proper than revenge. He would not let them escape from justice. How could they do such a thing to him and his people for such an unworthy, selfish cause!? They will pay...now.  
  
All this, and they still mocked him...even after brutally robbing him of everything, everyone he ever loved. Now, the boy understood what amorality was. He understood...and was enraged. Their laughter stopped when a beam emanated from his hands and filled the sky. The dark clouds flashed, as if it was thundering, but these flashes were red, brilliant red. The entire area had become immensely darker, the only light source the blazing sky.  
  
As the boy lifted his hands, his eyes screaming with rage, the army looked up at the sky again, and saw the energy focus into a spiral directly above them. They then realized what the energy above them was...fire. Horrified, they also realized their fate.  
  
At last, the boy brought his hands down powerfully. The men could only stare in absolute terror as the fire came crashing down upon them. It struck the ground with great force, and their wicked bodies were engulfed by white-hot energy. Their horrific, tormented shrieks could be heard for miles as they finally suffered the relentless justice they had deserved for so long. After but a few seconds, it was over.  
  
The boy stood for a moment, panting. Was it really over? He looked below him, and saw a once lush valley now only smoldering with ashes and blackened earth. He stood for a moment, dazed by what he had done. Then, he collapsed. He couldn't help but cry...he, the peaceful, compassionate child, had just mercilessly obliterated an army. Not only that, but everyone he cared for was gone. Despite constantly reminding himself what they had done and who they were, his heart felt a great heaviness, especially after causing thousands to die in flames. Perhaps vengeance wasn't the answer. It calmed his fury, but that was the only thing that restrained his full sadness. And now, after taking so much life, his sorrow, even in its wholeness, multiplied. The boy, who had never experienced anywhere near such powerful emotion, was overwhelmed. Everyone was dead, dead! They were taken by these horrible men. And how did he respond? By doing the same thing they did! Was he so blinded by his anger that he missed that revenge would only worsen everything? Then again, he was only ten years of age...but immaturity isn't an excuse for taking the lives of two thousand men! These thoughts were racing through his mind, and his heart was in shambles.  
  
Finally, he got up, finished with his tears and confusion, for he made a decision. Never again would he return to his people, for he was too ashamed...and sad. Walking back down the ledge, he did not know where he would go. He only knew that he had to leave what was left of his people. After regretfully looking back in the direction of his former home, he turned and headed off in the opposite direction.  
  
He never once looked back. 


End file.
